


Red Roses

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, MCD, angst angst angst, because it will, don't listen to sleeping at last if you don't want it to get worse, it always will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth saves them all, but at what cost?





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> For the prompt "Don't talk, save your strength" Listening to Sleeping at Last made this much angstier than I had initially planned  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Rabble slid on the grass, falling to his knees at Loudmouth’s side. He was leaning back against a rock, blood leaking out the joints of his armor, staining his golden flowers red. Loudmouth loved red roses, but not like this;  _ not like this _ . 

Rabble’s hands are hovering over his armor, not even sure where to start attempting to put pressure on the wounds. 

Loudmouth coughed, blood speckling his chin, “I’m - I’m sorry Rab’ika.” 

“Shh, don’t talk, save your strength.” Rabble couldn’t keep the waiver out of his voice. “Everything is gonna be okay. Chief will be here soon. He’ll fix you up real quick. Just like he always does.” 

Loudmouth tried to take a deep breath, but it just sounded wet, like he was breathing blood rather than air. He choked a little before trying to reach his hand to Rabble’s cheek. Rabble had to lift it the rest of the way for him, not even having the energy to do that. 

“It’s okay, Rab’ika. I don’t think he’s going to make it in time.”

“ _ No _ .” Rabble choked out, tears falling down his face.

Loudmouth coughed again, “It’s okay, really. I kept you safe.” His breath getting shallower and more labored with every moment. “Just promise me one thing?”

“ _ Anything _ , Lud’ika.”

“Remember I love you.” 


End file.
